


Café

by Zeds_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Sex, Sex Toys, eruri - Freeform, gelato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: "And you know what I'd do next?" Levi purred his words, spoke rich and heavy like his ice cream, his tone quiet and hitting Erwin right between the legs. "I'd fuck myself on them."





	Café

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I have a day with nothing better to do...

Evening had fallen across the city, couples taking a riverside stroll and friends drinking to companionship and good health. A small yet busy bistro café sat back from the water's edge, still within view of the silvery flow which reflected the moonlight exquisitely.

Anyone walking past wouldn't have noticed a thing of interest, normal conversations and candle-bathed alfresco tables dotted around like sedentary chequered outposts, all far enough from each other to retain privacy.

Anyone walking past wouldn't have taken a second look at the two men, one leaning close over the red checked cloth which reached the paved ground, the other resting his chin lazily on a palm whilst he spooned gelato slowly into his mouth.

Anyone walking past would have just seen a nice quiet end to a nice quiet meal.

Levi licked the spoon, sucking his sweet dessert in with a smack of the lips before pointing it across to Erwin, blue eyes watching carefully.

"And you know what I'd do next?" Levi purred his words, spoke rich and heavy like his ice cream, his tone quiet and hitting Erwin right between the legs. "I'd fuck myself on them."

Erwin whimpered, a shiver starting from his feet and ending at his pink ears, hands clutching his empty coffee cup as Levi lifted another spoonful, nodding to himself.

"Yup. Fuck myself open on your thick fucking fingers."

He seemed so nonchalant, so blazé, so damn comfortable that it made Erwin's core shudder, his tongue flicking out to moisten dry lips. The whole meal had been littered with foreplay, Levi's narration starting with the little things like fumbles over clothing, soft bites at lobes, every single fucking detail delivered in his inimitably filthy yet deadpan voice. It was getting serious now though, the faint flush high on Levi's cheeks betraying his otherwise calm exterior and Erwin swallowed hard, gagging for another drink but too enraptured to ask for one.

"You like stretching me, don't you Erwin? Making me whine and moan while you're knuckles deep?"

All Erwin could do was nod dumbly as Levi's foot brushed against his clothed erection, the shoe presumably discarded somewhere beneath them and Levi popped more gelato onto his tongue, let it melt away as he began to rub slowly. The bob of this throat was deeper than necessary, exaggerated and divine and he stirred the creamy pudding, turning it to soup.

"I'd be begging you Erwin. Begging you to make me come, but I won't allow it. Not yet. I'm not finished with you."

A waiter circulated and Levi held up a lithe finger, summoning assistance as if nothing untoward was occuring.

"Two cognacs, please." They were alone again, the tiny sips of liquid ice cream driving Erwin to insanity along with the deft movements below. Levi was very, very talented with his feet. "Can you feel it, Erwin? Your cock in my mouth now?"

Erwin nodded.

"Right to the base. You know I can take it. Right to the fucking base...thank you."

Their drinks had arrived and Erwin downed his in one go as soon as the waiter's back had turned, hissing against the harsh sensation while Levi took a miniscule taste.

"I've got your cock down my throat, Erwin. How is it? Hmm? Do you like it when I swallow round the tip?"

Erwin nodded.

"Mmm, I bet you do. Same applies to you though. I'm not letting you come."

His toes curled, cradling the top of Erwin's erection.

"Just when you're right on the edge, I'm going to stop. Push you back against the headboard and let you suck me off. Hard and fast and messy and…"

Levi giggled, childish and demonic all at once as he threw his head back, exposing his neck, gelato dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"You're so fucking warm, Erwin. So fucking hungry too, such a good boy."

There was a shuffle and Levi's sock joined his shoe on the ground as Erwin unzipped himself, all the while hidden by the red cloth and he sighed loudly as skin touched skin. Levi's feet were soft, softer than should really be possible - given the amount of storming around he did, they should be calloused and harsh but he felt like silk against Erwin's sensitive shaft, smooth as chocolate.

"I'm not going to make you wait any longer, Erwin. I can see you're practically drooling."

He was. Eyes glassy, jaw slack and hands gripping the table as Levi let more of his dessert pool in his mouth, not caring one bit for the dribbles that followed out with the spoon that he licked against sordidly.

"I'll ride you first. Slow. Let you watch my hips rolling as I take you in. Dragging your cock out and sinking back down until you're deep deep inside of me. Over and over again. Do you feel it, Erwin? Do you feel me? Tight and fucking hot?"

Erwin nodded. Frantically.

"My nails in your shoulders…your dick in my ass…I want to hear you ask for it, Erwin. Nicely."

A glint of mischievous lust flashed in Levi's smoky eyes and he hunched forwards suddenly, spoon dropped to the table with a clatter and toes working their incredible magic.

"Nicely, Erwin."

Erwin knew what was expected and he gulped, grabbing Levi's hand and pressing the button which had been resting there the whole time. Delicious vibrations lit Levi up from inside, pulsing and massaging, making him squirm.

"That's it, good boy. I know how you like it, on my hands and knees…fuck me, Erwin. Fuck me and grab my hair, pull my head back…"

He groaned, his whispered voice ragged and Levi fought to maintain authority, rolling his eyes as he pushed Erwin's erection into his dark shirt, pinning it there for moment.

"See how much deeper you get like this? Keep fucking going Erwin…can you hear your balls slapping against my ass?"

Erwin nodded.

They were nearly nose to nose now, leaning in and sharing panted breaths. Erwin nudged the remote once more, sending Levi reeling and he watched carefully, hypnotised by the way grey irises stayed trained on his stare from beneath low thin brows. Levi snarled, baring his teeth, hair spilling around his face as he started to swiftly stroke the sole of his foot against Erwin.

"Fuck…fuck me…fuck me Erwin…fuck me into the mattress…"

Tears had begun to lace Levi's eyes, so near to climax and Erwin mumbled lowly, finally.

"Oh god…"

It was a mistake and he twitched his hips into Levi's flesh, halting instantly as he saw a pale hand lift.

"Two more cognacs, please. He's thirsty."

"Right away, Sir."

The growl from Levi's chest split Erwin in two, the look of pure devilish glee sneaking over the table to him. 

"Not yet."

The drinks were served, Levi's turn to swallow the whole lot and he slammed the glass down, intensity in his glare.

"Now fuck me properly, Erwin. Bite my shoulder…mark me…show the world who owns me…"

"Levi…"

He was allowed now, their chants quiet yet urgent - anyone walking past would've seen the cutlery jolting on the table as Erwin bucked upwards, creating sweet friction as Levi glowed in his blurry vision, snarling whilst Erwin gave a slight gnash of his teeth, mimicking sinking into milky flesh.

"Fuck me…yes…fuck me Erwin…fuck me…"

"Levi!"

Erwin pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, biting himself instead to contain the cry of pleasure as he came with trembles and twitches, covering Levi's foot, his shirt, the table cloth.

"Oh shittttttt yes…good boy…yes Erwin."

Levi's head lolled back on his neck as if drunk, lips parted and he gave a pitiful wail to the sky, cracked tone ending in a gasp as he let go, body shuddering along with his powerful orgasm.

"Holy fuck!"

He dropped his leg, turned off the plug and pushed a long shaky breath from his lungs, looking up to see Erwin's red cheeks and dopey grin.

"Levi, you are a piece of work. You know that?"

"Of course. It's why you fucking married me."

They laughed lightly and Erwin tucked himself away, wiped what he could with a napkin before stretching out in satisfaction. Levi wrinkled his nose, sticky toes shoved into a sock and he grumbled darkly, muttering about how it always seemed like a good idea until afterwards. Erwin loved his husband's dirty side, lived for it, but above all he adored that cute little crease on Levi's nose.

"We'd better go clean up. Fuck."

Their walk to the hotel was serene and calm, Levi's faint limp telling of how uncomfortable his damp underwear and gummy foot were. Erwin checked the time, glancing around at the beautiful cityscape.

"It's still quite early. Fancy getting a drink?"

As Levi unlocked their room, he smirked over his shoulder with a slow blink that made Erwin shiver.

"Sure. I'll sit next to you. I'm quite talented with my hands, too."


End file.
